


Snoopers

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: Seekers [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi, Seeker Trines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Airachnid and the Autobots human wards find the seekers ship.(Rule one when dealing with Seekers: Do Not Enter their territory without explicit permission.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was typed and completed a few days ago so now here you go. Enjoy!
> 
> There is not a typo in there, I purposely put something a certain way which I am leading up to so hopefully you guys like that surprise when I finally reveal it.

"They are going to be so mad when they find out we're checking this out on our own," Jack grumbled as he and Raf followed Miko through the forest they had ground bridged to, after a ship signal had made itself known; while all the Autobots were out of the base.

The fact they were left alone in the base when Ratchet was so adamant about at least one of their robotic guardians staying to keep an eye on them concerned him, hopefully, they were alright if they were battling Decepticons.

"Whoa. Oof, watch it." Jack was pulled from his thoughts as he quickly backed away from Miko, the girl having turned and raised her fist in a warning. She gave him a look before turning back around and peeking out of the foliage with Raf. He walked up beside Raf and peeked out as well, eyebrows shooting up at the ship resting in the large clearing. Seeing the ramp open caused a shiver to run down Jack’s spine as the memory of his first encounter with Airachnaid came to mind.

“Let’s go.” Miko bolted for the ramp, Jack and Raf scrambling to catch up with her. Their feet echoed as they ran up the ramp into the dark ship.

“This is a terrible idea, we need to leave. We have no idea if this ship belongs to Decepticons.” Jack whispered, eyes moving around as they slowed and started to creep further in.

Miko flapped her hand, “Please, I doubt anyone is even in here anymore so don’t worry. We’ll be _fine_ Jack. C’mon Raf let’s go.” Raf sputtered as his arm was grabbed and dragged further in, Jack released a groan and followed after them. If only to save Raf from Miko’s brand of crazy.

It was a few minutes down the hall before the sound of tapping pulled the three kids to a slow and quiet walk. They crept forward, watching the light spilling from a room up ahead. They made it to the corner and Jack would have been happy to stay there if not leave immediately if Miko wasn’t Miko and ran out to hide behind a metal crate further in the room. The boys were quick to follow her behind the new cover.

The three peeked out from behind the crate to see none other than Airachnid at a computer console and going through it or trying to at any rate if the angry mummers were any indication. “Who is that?” Raf whispered, flicking his eyes up to Jack and Miko leaned above him.

“That’s Airachnid. She’s not someone you want to encounter alone.” Jack whispered back, eyes narrowed at the large femme still messing with the ships computer console, “I’d say this ship doesn’t belong to her if she’s having that much trouble getting into it.”

“Hey look.” Jack looked at where Miko pointed, the female digging her phone out and aiming it to snap a picture. What the two saw made their eyes widen. Hidden in the shadows on the opposite side was a massive mech, Jack could barely make out the wings spread wide behind the mechs back. He couldn’t help but think how the mech must be similar to the zombie Decepticon they had gotten stuck with in the Shadow Zone and Starscream.

His silent hope that the unknown mechs gaze stayed on Airachnid went unheard as Miko’s camera shutter went off, red optics snapping over to where they were hiding. He grabbed Miko and dragged her further behind, Raf ducking back before them. Just in time as the spider turned away from the console, optics narrowed at where they were hiding. Jack could hear her move away from the console, a few light steps echoing toward their direction before a heavier set slammed down onto the floor.

“What?!”

The three children peeked carefully back out, watching with wide eyes as a thickly built blue and white frame stepped from the shadows. Blue wings with the purple Decepticon brand were spread wide blocking her from passing by the tall Decepticon.

 

Airachnid’s extra legs lifted in warning as she slowly took a few steps back, “Oh it’s _you_ , you appeared to cause quite the fuss on the Nemesis.” She waved a hand, smirking at the blue seeker. It was a shame she wasn’t on board when Dreadwing attacked Starscream, she would have enjoyed seeing him get what he deserved a thousand times over. Perhaps she could turn this seeker against him, after all, he was a strong handsome mech that she could use for her own agenda.

The smirk slid off her faceplate as the uninterested expression was replaced with narrowed optics and a snarl that revealed _very_ pointed canine dentae. Not at all what she was expecting to get in answer or the slow and steady steps that were purposely placed heavily down to echo and vibrate the floor.

“And you must be Airachnid. I don’t remember you but I’ve heard quite a bit from the troubles you got Starscream into. Or am I wrong?” The seekers voice rumbled with a threat that didn’t appear to deter the other femme. Airachnid arched an optic ridge, ignoring the warning tone while watching as the seeker half-circled around to face her and started stepping closer. It took her bumping into the console to realize the seeker had purposely maneuvered in front of her to keep her back pinned to the console. What a mistake, he was as idiotic as Starscream kept proving himself to be.

She scoffed, “Starscream isn’t the brightest mech on the ship. He’s done enough that he’s hiding from Megatron, I was just letting him know what his second was doing behind his back.” She watched as the blue seekers expression twisted into a nasty snarl, the sudden violent revving of fans her only warning before pain shot through her chassis. Optics widened, Airachnid looked down to see the seekers servo buried in her chest, her energon leaking out around the impalement.

 

Thundercracker stepped up close, leaning his face into hers as he snarled, “Listen here you piece of shareware, Megatron does _anything_ to Starscream that I do not approve of or makes him come flying to me, he’s going to lose a set of Seekers. Where _I_ go, _Starscream_ goes. I can take him away and keep him away, so you better watch yourself if you try to pull any slag behind our backs to get my trine leader in trouble.”

With that, Thundercracker ripped his hand out of the other femmes chest, the ugly snarl marring his faceplate slowly smoothing to a downward tick of his mouth and narrowed optics as he watched the energon spill from the gaping hole he made in her chest. He watched as she stumbled, her extra appendages helping to keep her balance as she placed a servo over the hole in her chassis.

“I suggest you get your aft out of here before I decide to just finish you off.” Airachnid glared as she shuffled past and quickly scuttled out of the ship, energon leaving a trail behind her. Thundercracker scoffed, turning to head further back into the ship when a noise caught his attention.

 

Seeing the blue mech just outright stab Arachnid had them all gasping, which was thankfully covered by said mechs engines. Jack didn’t even notice Miko was recording the entire encounter, and she was quick to put her phone away when Airachnid scuttled past them.

“Alright, let’s get out of here.” He hissed at them, grabbing Miko to keep her from staying any longer and dragging her back the way they came in. A small clatter had them stopping and looking back, Jack gasping and letting Miko go to run back to Raf. He slid to a stop halfway there when blue peds stopped inches away from the younger boy. Raf turned his head and looked up, his eyes slamming shut as the red glow of the Decepticons eyes were blocked by a blue hand.

A noise similar to a squeak left Raf as he was scooped up, he turned his eyes on the massive mech holding him in confusion. Why wasn’t he trying to hurt him like the other Decepticons normally would? He was barely jostled as the seeker moved to scoop Jack and Miko up in his energon covered hand. Raf let out an “Oof” as he was rolled into his friends and the energon now staining the three of them.

The humans were quiet as the mech walked down the ramp and to the tree line before lowering them close to the room to dump them on the grass. The scrambled up, staring up at the mech as he stood and stared down at them in return. “Leave, and don’t dare come back. I won’t hesitate to hurt you if you do.”

With that the mech walked away, wings flicking up before lowering to lay against his back. The three shared looks before Miko shrugged and walked out into the trees. Jack grabbed Raf and followed her a good distance away before they called for a bridge from the Autobots.

 

 

“And where have you three been? And why are you covered in energon?!” Jack, Miko, and Raf cringed with sheepish smiles at Ratchet, the medical bot had his servos on his hips as he frowned down at them.

“Well, you see —” Raf started before Jack butted in, “A signal appeared on the console so we decided to check it out while you guys were gone. We didn’t know if it would be something important for you guys, sorry Ratchet.”

“What are you talking about? We did get something important! We found a new Decepticon!” Miko pumped her fist up in her excitement, digging out her phone and holding it up on the picture of the seeker she had gotten.

Ratchet bent down and squinted at the image, “It’s a bit too dark to really make much out but that is definitely a seeker, the frame looks too thick to be Starscream and not large enough to be Dreadwing. But who…?” The medic trailed off in a mumble as he racked his processor for who the seeker could be.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I recorded them too.” Jack turned a glare on Miko, as she busied herself with opening the video and showing Ratchet. He could only stand and watch as Ratchet’s optics widened, the nervous swallow from the bot making _him_ nervous.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jack stepped forward, eyes on Ratchet as he waited for an answer. He grew nervous as the medic turned toward Optimus with a frown.

“Optimus, we have a new problem.”

“What would that problem be Ratchet?” Their Autobot guardians shuffled forward with Optimus as they waited for an answer.

“Thundercracker is here.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's Thundercracker?" Miko asked, planting her fists on her hips as she looked up at Ratchet.

"Thundercracker was one of the elite seekers under Megatron's command, he was widely known and feared early in the war. He was presumed dead millions of years ago when he and Skywarp were sent somewhere on Megatron’s orders, they never returned when they were supposed to from what the spies for us Autobots had learned.”

Jack and Raf shared a nervous look, “You make this Thundercracker sound like a massive threat.”

“That’s because he _is_ , and with his appearance, that means Skywarp is here as well. The arrival of them both mean Starscream is going to be a bigger threat than he already is.”

Miko huffed as she tilted her head back, “He’s not that much of a threat though. How would these two new bots make a difference?”

Ratchet groaned and facepalmed himself, “ _Because these_  two just happen to be his trine mates. Which means he now has a support system in a sense. Starscream is going to be more competent in everything he's sent to do."

"I don't remember hearing those names before." Arcee piped up, eyes glancing questionably between Optimus and Ratchet. Bee beeped in agreement.

"Those names are familiar to me," Bulkhead rumbled, gaining everyone's attention. "When I was with the Wreckers we encountered them before. I remember them because one warped everywhere and the other activated Sonic booms over us during fights."

Ratchet nodded, "That's exactly what they do. Their names tell which one has what ability."

 

* * *

 

Thundercracker cleaned the spilled energon from the spider and his servo before he made his way back into the depths of his ship. He quietly slipped into a back room, the faint glow of Skywarp's eyes following him as the seeker looked over, "Everything alright TC?"

The black and purple seekers wings fluttered against his back, arms curling tighter against the newly red painted frame of Starscream. Thundercracker's engine revved in a purr as he sought out his leader's field that was hazy with sleep mixed with Warp's own hazy field of mischief and sleep.

The blue seeker moved over and laid himself upon the berth to curl against Starscream's back, arm laying over the thin waist to rest his servo possessively on Skywarp's hip. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Skywarp’s optic ridge rose in disbelief, only to sigh in resignation at the look Thundercracker gave him. “Tell me tomorrow then,” he mumbled, burying his face against Starscream’s. The blue seeker waited for several kliks to be sure his purple trine mate had actually fallen into recharge. With engines running softly in recharge, Thundercracker allowed his optics to offline and systems to slow to fall into a light recharge.

He’ll deal with their reactions to their surprise visitors tomorrow.


End file.
